Episode 9072 (6th January 2017)
Plot Having been told to move out of the flat, Jenny’s upset, while Gemma’s sceptical, assuming Jenny will only miss Johnny’s money. Rita advises Jenny to speak to Johnny. The Underworld workers are late being let in. Jenny tries to apologise to Alya but gets short shrift while a grumpy Johnny tells the staff he's no longer retiring. Yasmeen drops heavy hints that Zeedan and Rana should start trying for a baby. Liz is annoyed to discover that Toyah’s arranging a baby shower for Leanne on the same day she’s planning to hold Michelle’s one. Jenny moves her things back to Rita's flat. She tries to apologise to Johnny but he's not interested. Gemma overhears. Steph talks a reluctant Robert into meeting her friend Peggy for a date. Eva overhears Toyah discussing the baby shower with Leanne. She’s annoyed to realise Toyah’s taking all the credit and quickly points out it was her idea. In a bid to make amends with Jenny, Gemma phones Johnny masquerading as a potential client and arranging to meet him in the bistro. Aidan confronts Johnny about his retirement U-turn and as a row escalates Aidan tells him he’s going to set up in competition. The factory staff realise all is not well. Toyah finds out from Liz that she was supposed to do a trial shift and that Eva was tasked with giving her the message. Gemma tells Jenny how she’s lured Johnny to the bistro so they can kiss and makeup. Jenny's ungrateful. Billy tells Shona he’s found out that a job's going at the café. She panics, knowing she’s bound to come face to face with David but he tells her she has few options. As Robert and Michelle enjoy a cosy chat in the bistro, Steph steps in and reminds him of his date with Peggy. Jenny turns up in the bistro. Johnny’s furious to realise he’s been duped and as she begs for a second chance he sacks her on the spot. Aidan overhears and is sympathetic to his father. The two make up. Toyah rows with Eva for failing to pass on the message. Leanne’s furious with the pair of them as they lock horns. Yasmeen gives a shocked Rana some ovulation kits so she can maximise her chances of falling pregnant. Johnny tells Aidan he will hand over the factory to him when he's proved his abilities. Gemma apologises to Johnny for setting him up and he realises he got Jenny wrong. Alya knocks Rana's bag in the café and both the ovulation kits and some contraception pills fall out. Michelle apologises to Leanne and suggests they combine their showers. Alya tells Rana she should be honest with Zeedan. As Jenny clears out her locker, Johnny apologises to her. They both admit they love he each other and he goes down on one knee and proposes in front of all the staff. Cast Regular cast *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner Notes *This episode marks the 3,000th appearance of Sally Dynevor in the role of Sally Metcalfe. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Aidan tells Johnny he is going to set up in competition; Robert only has eyes for Michelle when he should be on a date with Peggy; and Billy tells Shona he's found her a job. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,220,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2017 episodes